DNAngel FLIGHT
by flamesofunknown
Summary: After Dark sealed Krad and himself back into Kokoyuko, Daisuke thought it had ended. Now he has a kid of his own and triple what he had is falling on his kid, Daichi. A new force is resurecting that is as bad as Krad and Dark combined.T for language DARK!
1. Chapter 1 Okay, Hey, Dark

**Ah, konichiwa, I'm happy you desided to read my story. :) I also am drawing this in manga. I'll have the link for the first chapter up on my profile by the next chapter. I wrote this after I fininshed the chapter(Drawing it) and the beginning is a lot longer than the manga. It's sixteen pages long and every four chapters, I will have an omake with it about my main character in her original form befor the boys got to her, the boys and an additional character introduced later in the story.(Probably the fifth chapter) This is a new account, I wanted to leave all my PJO crap on my other account, keeping this one clean for DNAngel and other anime/manga fanfics. Enjoy!**

**I don't own DNAngel but I own DNAngel FLIGHT, Hikari Sakorai and Kasora. Niwa Daichi, Light and Black. Black, she,well, you'll see in a future chapter! ;)**

CΗΆΡΤΣΓ ОŃĒ

"Hey! Niwa-san!" My best friend Mio called as she ran up to me.

My name is Niwa Daichi. 13 years old as of yesterday, fourteen as of today. My mom is Niwa-Harada Riku and my dad is Niwa Daisuke.

"Mio-chan! Why is it that you always call me Niwa-san and never Daichi-chan?" I asked her as I turned to face the brown-red-haired girl.

Mio's full name was Sahara Mio. I'm not sure how her parents chose the name though...

"It's honorable to call my best friend that." She smiled.

"Still! But as a birthday gift, start calling me Daichi-chan." I put my hand on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry, my dad wanted me home straight after school." I told her.

The bell rang and I ran out the door, the love letter to my crush, Hikari Sakorai, clutched to my chest. I saw his blue hair and I took off after him with a smile on my face. He turned and I almost keeled right into him.

"Hikari-kun!" I stamered, my face going a light red. "I have-"  
"I don't have time for any of that," he said turning away.

_I was dumped, even before I could even give him the letter!_ I thought as I tore away and ran down the road. My heart seemed to pull away from him altogether. I dashed into the station and showed the card to the man at the gate. He let me thorough and I got on the train and sat down. It wasn't as packed as before. I jumped off the train, careful not to show any of the skills my father had taught me year after year. He smiled as I hacked into his laptop and got the picture I was supposed to get off of it in twenty seconds. He smiled when I picked the way out of my locked room. He smiled as I jumped from roof to roof at night three nights ago.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I came in the door, looking down and remembering the floor gave away if you put too much of your wieght on it. I ran as quickly as I could across before it gave away. My foot landed in the middle between it and pressure sensors. _Geez, dad! You could have given me one day without this! _I pressed my toe against it and the bars shot up. The first three bars aren't electirc! I thougt as I ran between the bars as they shot out.

"Tadah!" I said, dodging the banana peel my mom had insisted on placing there, just to make my life harder.

I came up to the door and almost shocked myself with electricity before I remembered and found the key pad and quickly hacked it from going off.

"I'm home..." I said as I walked into the door.

"Day didn't go so well?" My mom asked.

"Not in the mood for talking..." I said as I walked painfully up the stairs. I got into the room and I thought of Mio and my heart beat painfully. I buckled over and clutched at my chest. I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow, my red hair waving around my face. When the pain stopped, I looked at my mirror. I looked down at my body.

Then back at the mirror. Then I picked up a strand of my hair. It was purple. Not red.

_Why is my hair like this?_ I thought. _AND WHY THE HELL AM I A GUY?_

"WAHHH!" I yelled.

_"At 11 tonight, Dark will be back after 19 years of being absent from his dark craft." _The announcer on the tv said, her blode hair waving slightly, standing in front of a meuseum. "_He will steal the sacred maiden tonight at-."_ The TV clicked off.

"MOM! DAD!" I said as I ran down the stairs. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

My mom turned, looked at me, tackled me, and held my face. "Dai-chan! So cute!" She smothered me.

"Dad!"

My dad smiled, his spiky red hair sticking up pretty darn much in every angle you could possibly imagine, he pried me from me mom's grasp and sat me on the couch.

"Daichi Risa Niwa, remember the stories I told you?"  
"The ones about Kaito Dark?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Every Niwa male is able to become Dark at the age of fourteen. You, on the other hand...Were a girl. Dark must have changed your gender."

I looked at him, then down at my body. It was the shape of a mature guy, like my dad. Dad fiddled with a strand of purple hair. "Feels akward..."

"I had to go through it too, hosting Dark. The wait between Dark generations was twice as long as yours. My grandfather, Daiki, was the last kaito before me."

(LAST MEMORY OF DARK'S LAST TAMER!)

_The air whipped past Dark's face as he slowly got closer to Krad to seal him off.  
"Daisuke?" He asked his Tamer.  
_Yeah?

_"Never mind."_

I am inside of you, Dark.

_Dark started to cry. A tear formed in his eye._

I'll never forget you...

_Dark's eyes narrowed as he flew the last few meters then he slid out the black feather for the last time and sealed Krad, along with himself._

A memory kindled in my head. It was one of a purple haired guy...

"I just had a memory show in my head, the purple hared guy with amathyst eyes... That's Dark, isn't it?" I asked.

"What was the memory about?" He asked.

I told my dad what Dark had said. He leaned back and sighed. "Yep, that's Dark and me. He sealed himself off, but I wonder why he is back."

"Any way..."  
Someone, I think ma grannie, busted in the door. "I hear Dark's back!" She shouted.

Yep, Grandma...

"Hello, Baa-chan." I groaned as she rushed into the living room and grabbed my head and looked me over.

"Dai-chan! She's such a cutie with Dark's hair! Man! Let's get you dressed!" She fussed. I looked over at my dad for help.

Dad shrugged. _Aww thanks Dad..._

_She did it to me too when I was Dark. Trust me, don't let her pick any clothes out for any dates! Let him do it_! My dad mouthed.

When he said 'him', I guessed he was referring to Dark.

My grandma pulled me into the basement and in front of a rack of clothes. She picked a whole bunch of clothes out and settled with a black trench coat and a gray turtleneck tank top and black pants and shoes. "Now, go put this one!" She shoved the bundle of clothes into my hand and shooed me out of the room.

Ten figety minutes later, I stood in the living room, the trench coat's flapps surrounding my face. My expression was not pleased. "Do I have to do this?"

My dad was waving his hand in a _No! NO! NO! NO! NO! _fashion. He slapped his head and groaned.

"You are the only Niwa that can so this job!" My grandma started to lecture me. "And you have no choice! Your mother already sent out the notice!" She said,pointing at my mom. I gave her a pointed stare. _Thanks, Mom_. I thought.

I flew through the air after taking off. My dad told me that Dark's wings were actually the family pet, With. He's actually Dark's familiar and Krad may have one. They (Well, my grandma) warned me about the Commander of the case against Dark. I told them I would be fiiiinnnee.

I sighed as I saw the lights up ahead. You know those annoying ones they have at movie premeires, the spot lights or seach lights? Well, about ten were crisscrossed around and I went higher up and a little faster. I dove in and landed on the roof, my feet making a almost-silent *Tap!* on the roof.

I notice a door on the dark roof and quickly got over to it. I pulled it open and quickly ran in, the long bits of my hair trailing behind me slightly as I ran. My dad had trained me to run silently. Then, someone tackled me. I heard the metalic click of handcuffs and I looked at my wrist. The person who tackled me had handcuffed one of my hands and was holding the other cuff as he pinned me to the floor. He had the same fierce eyes as Hikari-kun.  
"Who are you?" I asked in a deeper voice, attempting to disguise myself.

"Hikari Kasora." He replied, looking into my eyes.

_Hikari-kun's twin brother? _I thought. _Why is he here?_

I turned my face away slightly. Hikari-kun calmly obsevered my every move.

**DUM DAH DAH DAH DUM! What's going to happen, neh? The manga ofr this chapter actually has a bit more detail on Kasori, I mean Kasora. The story I am currently reading is The Eternal Maiden by Pheo the Flame. **

**"Let's get back to the others before they discover Fanfiction." -Gray. XD found that line rather peculiar. *Imagines Hermione Granger saying that line* My style is getting way better than when I first started using this site. :P RP addicted and DNAngel addicted.**


	2. Chapter 2 Morning, Krad!

Ooh! I'm getting excited about this! X3 And it's only the second chapter

CHAPTER TWO

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

_You've done a great job, I'll take it from here._

I then felt as if I was being cast into my own body, watching someone else while they took over.

"Which of the two of us, is the real one?" He asked, I saw a second guy across from me and I figured it was Wizu.

Hikari-kun was confused for a second and looked at the two. He caught on and turned quickly, I swer I could see a peice of brown hair underneath his frosty blue colour.

"DARK!" He cried as Wizu's image dissolved into a mass of black feathers and surrounded him while I took off, well, it wasn't quite me, it was...

Kaito Dark Mousy.

Oh, my, god. This entity that was currently controlling my body was the kaito I listened to stories about from my dad, his eyes shining whenever he told me those stories. I now understood why, he really liked the way the two acted together, Dark leaving him when he sealed Krad, now back and living...in me.

_Dark? My dad told me stories about you-_

"Not now, after we get home, we'll talk." He said out loud. "Save what you want to say for later."

He ran deeper, his feet making almost no sound, just a slight _pat, pat pat_. The handcuff still jingled as Dark ran deeper into the musuem, getting closer to our target. I spotted the artwork.

_Dark! Let me deactivate the lock_! I told him.

"Sure." He said as I got control back. I ran over and started to tap at the on-screen keyboard and it clicked.  
_Bingo. Now let me go back in control now_, _Daichi_. Dark sighed as I let him back in control. _We don't have much time._

_Oh, sure... _I said as Dark slid the glass case off and set it down gently on the floor and placed the backpack he wore on the ground and put the statue in the bag. He put the case on and jumped out the window. "Come, Wizu!" He called as he fell. He flew away as the sirens went up.

"And I succesfully got the Sacred Maiden." Dark declared as he walked into the room. He wore a proud face.

"Good, now go back to Daichi," My dad said to him.

"Uh,_ nope_," Dark said, popping the 'P'. " I want to stay awhile in this form. I haven't been out for what, nineteen years?"

A sweat drop seemed to drop down my dad's face. "Okay, but for an hour, no more, Dark. I may have been your Tamer, but now I am your father too."  
Dark seemed to have my dad's expression. "Okay, _dad_," He stressed the word.

Dark was content that my closet had a distinct line of sizes in it. At first I thought it was my dad's clothing and he just didn't have anymore space for them. Now I realized they were Dark's. He chose some and quickly changed. I looked away.  
"You know we are the same gender?" Dark told me.

_No, I'm really a girl. I give you privacy as long as you give me mine_. I told him.

"Oh." Was all he said as he started to go down to the living room.

Dark froze as he felt me freeze.

_Who the _hell _are you? _I asked a blond who seemed to just be waking up.

**Krad. **He replied.

_Dark? Krad is in my head too_! Tell Dad! I said as my mind went blank and I ran several feet backwards.

"You can have control back! I wanna beat that guy up!" Dark yelled as he jumped the last few steps. My baa-chan, dad, mom and Wizu's eyes were on him.

I flinched as I returned to control and started to hold my forehead as Dark started to yell at Krad.

_YOU HOMICIDAL ANGEL! NEVER CARRYING ANYTHING GOOD ABOUT YOU!  
_**YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, PEDOPHILE**!

_BLOND!_

**PERVERT! **

I started to feel hurt as Dark lept on Krad and started to punch him.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP! I AM STARTING TO HURT HERE FROM YOUR PUNCHES,DARK!" I hollered. My dad rushed over and supported me just as my legs gave out.

"Dark! Krad! STOP FIGHTING now!" My dad commanded. Immediately the two pulled apart and sat quietly, observing. Krad's tourmaline's eyes sparkling along with Dark's amethyst eyes.

They smiled inocently and I had a squint-eyed, sweat dropped expression.

"They are acting like angels...Literally." The two were angels; Dark, a fallen angel, and Krad, a typical white-winged angel.

"Kyuuu!" Wizu said. Leave it to Wiz to give the moment a less-tense feel.

_**Sowwie**_. They said in unison.

"Daichi, tomorrow, you will go to school as usual, but you need a new name." My dad said as I sat at the table, eating a sandwich to accommodate the three now using my body. (Me, Dark and Krad. Unlike his other Tamers, I didn't think he was a curse, _yet_.) He pushed a page towards me.  
"Niwa Satori and Niwa Daiki."  
I thought for a moment, then said "Satori."

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I wanted to finish it.**

**Well, this chapter is shorter because I had wanted to leave the next part for the next chapter. See you!**

**Ja ne'!  
-Dark**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh, dang, new entity!

Chapter three

**Antics are unfolding in the story! Darn! NO! WHO IS THIS NEW!  
*POW!*  
"YOU DON NOT OWN DNANGEL!"  
"Yes... DNAngel's drawings would have been a lot sloppier if I did own... And why the heck are you here?"  
"Telling your audience that you don't own it, only me, the plot, the Hikari twins, the curse who is my other half and the damn cat who is Krad's familiar."  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"Oh yeah, and Daichi, my Ta-"  
"SH! THEY DON"T KNOW THAT YET!"**

**Gomen fro the future OOC Krad and stuff... :) Stick with it though.**

Enjoy!

My eyes snapped open on light and I immediately patted my chest._ Nope still a- Woah! Not again!_

**What? **Krad asked.

_Daichi?_ Dark frowned as he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"My hands, idiots. They aren't mine."  
_**Hehe, it's true. They are mine~ **_ A third voice peeped happily. Peeped is probably the best way to describe it politely. The voice was a girl's one, about eighteen

"What the-! Who the _hell_ are you?" I asked, tapping my hair. It was long and reached about halfway down my back in a high ponytail. And my hair was black. And two black pieces ran down the sides of my face, like Dark's but they were black. I reached for my Maximum Ride vol.1. Yes, I like Maximum Ride. I flipped to where you first see Fang, and sure enough, his hair was drawn exactly the way mine was at the moment.

"And you like Maximum Ride?" I said in a non-believing voice. Wow.

_**Hehe! Yep! **_ 'She' said. _**Oh, and I'm Black, but call me Kuro.**_

**(A/n See, She'd be in it! *Fwak!* Krad: GET BACK TO THE STORY!)**

"Hello, Kuro... Can I have my own hair now?" I asked as Kuro nodded and my hair was returned to the long red hair I was used to. Saturday morning. What to do... Go on my laptop! Of course!  
I got down from my bunk and sat over at my laptop, flipping the cover up easily to see the screen. I turned it on and the laptop whirred to life. I sighed as the black screen with all the coding came up and went by and it came to the login. I typed in my password and I heard the familiar tone of the first verse of Byakuya. Yes, I had hacked my computer to do that. I opened up Chrome and immediately went to Facebook, logging in and checking in on what was happening. The first thing I noticed was from a classmate:

_Dark is freaking awesome! I heard his next appearance is tonight at midnight! IM going to b there and see him in action, or at least at the gate... :P_

_Comments:  
Of course, but did you see the video on Youtube about the last time he was around of the newscast? I like the white haired one more._

_I heard he's not REAL and that he needs a host._

_Dude, you just said he wasn't real and you say he needs a host?_

Dark and Krad were snickering up a storm in my head.

_Wow._ Dark said as he read the comments over.

**You got that right! **Krad told him as his lips were stretched wide with a smile.

"Oh, boys." I said as I shook my head with a smiled on my face, just ready to laugh if the two broke out in a fight of somesort.

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, my red hair now dyed blue. (What a waste of the Niwa haircolor. My dad had said.) I put the tip of a pair of scissors to my cheek.

"What should my hair look like?" I asked the three in my head.

_**Ponytail**_. Kuro and Krad said in unison.

_My bangs_. Dark added helpfully.

I smiled at the positive energy I got from the three. I started to snip away hair and tie it in a ponytail with a gold ribbon. I adjusted it and smiled, hair stuck out a bit here and there like Kuro's/Fang's.  
_When and if you get your old gender back, you'll look so damn hot with that look._ Dark complimented me.

"Thank you, Dark." I replied, a blush faintly covering my cheeks.

I went downstairs and found Dad doing something he rarely did. Cook breakfast. My mom made the food, my dad ate it.  
"Where's Mom?" I asked.

He turned. He raised an eyebrow at my new hairstyle and shrugged.

"Sick, and it was time for your hairstyle to change. I was just waiting until you gave in and cut your hair like that character you always talk about."  
"Fang, you mean? It's not just based off of him, also Dark and Krad and... Kuro."  
"Kuro?" My dad had a confused look.

"Dunno where she comes from, yet. But she seems to have tacked on to Krad and Dark when they came from the Kokuyoku."

_**Exactly! I did tack myself when they unsealed themselves from the damn artwork.**_Kuro said, lifting an eyebrow.

She seemed to have Dark's range of language.

"She confirmed that. she did come from the Kokuyoku."

"Like the two others in your head?" He asked.

**Come on! I am hungry! EAT NOW! ** Krad commanded, holding his stomach for effect. I smiled.

"Hold your horses, Krad. It's not like I'm not going to eat."

**Eheh.** Krad simply said as he smiled at me. Damn, he was adorable like that. And he was supposed to be the homicidal angel.

_White Wings, It's not like the world's going to end in the next minute and are you in one of those 'Im not going to eat, oh now I am' phases again, aren't you?_ Dark lifted a eyebrow and the fallen angel had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I rolled my own eyes and sat at the table, downing a glass of juice in one gulp. In fact it was lemonade mixed with 7-UP. Eh, too early for that my mom would have said when I mixed it up. Dad doesn't care about what I eat in the least, all he cares is that I have food in my system and I got a lot hungrier now, noticed that fact with a granola bar after supper. Usually I like to go to bed stuffed, but my stomach emptied a lot faster.

My dad set the plate in front of me and I started to eat the crispy, mouth-watering bacon, cooked to a perfect crunch... eh, what ever. I chomped the bacon down quickly and started on the awesomest omelet only my dad can make. And he had also had feta cubes on it. Mom never cut feta for me! YES!

Kuro smiled as I ate, not finding it the least creepy. Her face was somewhere between Dark's tan and Krad's pale. She had a light blush as she watched me eat, but she was right by Krad and her arm was brushing his.

I stood on the roof of the museum, thankful that Wizu was able to bond with me without having to turn into Dark. I smiled as I swung in through a window. Landing neatly, I stood up and looked around, feeling a pulse of something.

_Magic. That's what you are feeling._ Dark said as I felt something really strange run down my back. A liquid of somesort. I turned and put afinger to my skin, just underneath Wizu.

"Sorry, Wizu." I apologized as I felt him yip. I looked at the fluid on my finger. It was clear and had flecks of red in it. "Dark? I feel pretty weird right now, like something's growing... Did my dad ever have wings?" I asked as Wizu went back to his other rabbit form.

_No... not normally, why? _ Dark asked.

"Never mind. Just take over from here." I said as we swapped.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓Dark▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

I huffed as the speedy henshin went by. Dai didn't need the love activated gene... For some reason. Was I falling in love with her? Was this three-hundred year old artwork falling in love with his Tamer? I cleared my head by shaking it.

_Dark? Everything Okay?_ Daichi asked me, her voice piping with worry.

"It's nothing." I promised.

_Okay, Dark. But don't stress yourself too badly. _ She said as she looked off, her eyes glazing slightly._It's my body too. And Kuro's and Krad's._

"Krad, I can stress, you two...women, I shouldn't." I said as I blushed.

_And I'm in my old gender in my thoughts-slash-your mind_. Dai said softly, only I heard. I blushed softly and prayed that Kuro and Krad wouldn't see.

I ran quickly as I heard the group of officers coming down the hall. I opened a door and hid inside. I peeked out and saw that the officers had left. I spread my true wings, something that I hadn't done in years.

"Sorry, it might hurt, the wings." I apologized to Dai.

_They don't hurt me, or use any of the magic in my body..._ Dai said as she flexed something.

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒Daichi▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

I felt Dark run and I flexed something I wasn't even damn aware of: Wings. And my outfit too. The wings... I'll start with them. I shut out Dark and everyone else as I inspected them, tugging on a secondary feather. It was a glistening dark cobalt. The luxurious color shone in my pale-tan hands, the black arm warmers encircling my hands. The end of my hair in a blue ponytail had a marble white-black cross on the end. It felt slightly heavy. My wings were a dark sky, just after sunset and it got darker as it went down, until half way down the primaries, where it was black and the tips were a light blue, almost white. I smiled as I stroked the unique appendages. They could probably support me to fly. My outfit was a black coat that shielded half my neck and went just below my hips, about a quarter down my thighs. I wore a white shirt with a black feather design. I had black leggings on and a pair of black boots with グーク stenciled in silver sharpie. And a navy blue, almost black skirt rested around my hips.

"Wow." I muttered.

_WOOT! I GOT THE ARTWORK! _ Dark yelled triumphantly. I could feel him carrying something quite heavy. He was smiling like an idiot.

**"Good for you." **Krad said sarcastically. **"I wish I still had a different Tamer, Dark. Then I could beat you up."**

I scoffed. Smiling at Dark with a huge smile and a very visible blush coloring my cheeks... Why was I like this?

**_KAITODARK_**

**How was this chapter? I am on my March Break so I plan to get four or five chapters done this week.**

**Exiting how Kuro is now in the story, ne?  
I have a poll up on my profile. It's about who Daichi should end up with. Should she end up with her initial crush, Dark, Krad or Light?**

**And *SPOILER***

**Dark and Krad get their own bodies. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Wow, Krad's got his own form!

Chapter four

**Based Kuro on Riku, Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Fang (From Maximum Ride) to tell you. She's arguing with Dark and that's where the Dark side of her personality comes in. She's fun to play with. Her personality is like a blob of clay. Hardened until you pour something on it to make it soft and mold it to your liking. Infact, Krad is also like that in here. He is one of the OOC characters.**

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ Daichi ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

I swung my pontail around and twsited it in my hands as I listened to Dark and Kuro argue. They'd make good in-laws.

_**Why did you strain our Tamer so much last night?**_  
_ I didn't strain her!_

_**You did! Look how tired she is!**_

_She pulled an all-nighter with her laptop last night after we got back! It's not my fault._ Dark was pretty damn pissed.

_**Oh, and I'm supposed to believe it? **_Kuro yelled, whacking Dark on the head with her Ipad. That has got to hurt!

"Will you two quit it!" I yelled, my voice peaking an octave or two. Of course, it was probably in the alto range with my now-tenor voice. Nothing like my female voice at all. It was a little huskier and I liked the sound, but it wasn't like my dad's voice at the moment.

_Sorry, Dai._ Dark apologized as he threw a murderous glance at Kuro.

"I noticed you three refer to me as a girl still." I noticed.

**Of course, becasue you still are a girl. When we are no longer using you as our Tamer, you'll be a girl again.** Krad said quietly. he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and smaked it, blowing a large bubble.

"Thank you, Krad, for that wise insight." I said, my eyebrows sligthly lifted. "Now, could you give me an insight on_ this_?" I asked as I jabbed a thumb at my back, the clear liquid still oozing slightly from where Wizu was the night before."

His eyes narrowed. **The liquid looks like the stuff from true wings, when they first come out. It's clear, has no odor or taste and most humans can't see it. And they definatly **_**do not have it.**_ He diagnosed.

"A-am I growing _wings_?" I asked, my face twisted in horror.

Kuro's black hair swished. _**Maybe. Last night, you did have wings when Dark had control... Maybe they are coming a reality. **_

"Thanks... I think I need a nap. Hopefully everything will be fine when I wake up." I said as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. My eyes closed quickly and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I came to, I felt a warm body. I pulled myself closer as I thought: _Mmmmm... Warm body~_

I took in the scent of lemons, grapefruit and cream. I opened my eyes and a cross pendant with the word byakuya, white night, dangled in front of my eyes. It was attached to a pontail.

"Watashi wa anata no saiaku no akumuda, Dāku." The person beside me said in Japanese. My mind whirred to translate it._ I am your worst nightmare, Dark._

Only one person would say that... I looked at the face of whever it was in my bed. Krad.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, staring at his sleeping face made me want to kiss him. I felt my face go red as his pretty tourmaline eyes flicked open. He gave me one look at me beofre aptly crushing his lips to mine. Luckily Dark and Kuro were fast asleep. If Dark was awake, he'd probably would have taken control and start yelling at Krad for kissing his Tamer.

"Dai-sama, I am in love with you." He confessed as he brushed a peice of dyed hair out of my face.

"Krad, I am... A... Guy..." I trailed off as I looked down at my body. "No way."

My body had changed back to my original gender.

"You are my Eternal Maiden." Krad declared. "The one I truly love."

I lightly pulled his ponytail, my hand trailing down the silky golden lemon scented strands. Krad's eyes seemed to be liquid gold. He pressed his lips to mine in a kiss.

That's when Dark woke up.

_Oi! Daichi! Lemme out so I can beat Krad up! Come on! I want to beat this guy up for kissing my Tamer! _He yelled. Oh, Dark.

**Dark, do you know how to shut up? Your other self-slash-brother has just found his Eternal Maiden. Be happy for him.** Kuro defended us. She noogied Dark, a three hundred year old artwork/ partial human, into submission.

"Kuro and Dark are fighting, and it sounds like Kuro is winning. She's got Dark noogied into submission." I told Krad and he cracked a smile.

"Oh Dark. Why do you always fight." He tsk'ed.

_Because it's in my DNA, you idiotic homicidal blonde._ Dark jeered, using three of his usual Krad insults in one sentence. I ignored him.

"Next time Dark is in control, ask him what he just said, Krad-kun, that sounds wierd," I said as I tested the honorific out. I don't think his name was meant to be used with honorifics..."I'll just call you Krad, because Krad-kun doesn't sound normal."  
Krad smiled. "That's good, beacuse you are as good as married."  
I gawked at him. "Why?"  
Krad looked offended. "Because you are my Eternal Maiden. Never aging again, yet still counting years. But the oldest you'll be is eighteen." He said as my form changed and blue wings folded from my back and my chest and the rest of my body carried the look of a mature eightten year old. "NIce wings." he commented. He touched a white primary and my image shimmered and went back to my fourtten year old form.

"You'll look like that when you need to go to school. Your body seems to recognise that."  
I was stunned for a second. "So, after school, change into your clothes, or Dark's? At least until I can buy some of my own?" I asked. He nodded as I climbed out of bed and pulled the girl's uniform on. I looked up at Krad, who's image shimmered and became an exact replica of what I was a few hours ago. Even the hair. His clothes were really big on his smaller body now. He smiled.

"I'll fill in Satori's position. You can go to school as Daichi." He smiled akwardly. I buckled over slightly as a image slipped into my head, _Krad's broken, bleeding form in my arms and a doll in one of my hands. I touched the doll and then Krad's back and mouthed something. Krad's image shimmered and disapeared while I gripped the doll to my chest, tears streaming down my cheeks._

Krad climbed down, whole. I sighed as he started to pull on the boy's uniform. Phew. Just a vision.  
Krad traced the back of my neck as he folded his white wings under his shirt. He kissed me on the cheek as he caught my pontail and hooked something onto it. He dropped it and I saw the pendant that usually hung on the end of _his_ ponytail.

"K-Krad! Isn't this yours?" He shook his head.

"It's a copy. It's yours. And exact copy. Dark put a chip in it." He pointed to the cross where a little nook was gone. He lifted his and showed me. It was in the exact spot. I widened. "It's beautiful." I commented, kissing him as thanks for it.

**Aww, how sweet. Krad gave Dai a gift! :3 Stay tuned!**


	5. AN! Character pictures! :D

**A/N**

**I has made little avi's with dream makers for some of the characters that have been mentioned. Copy and paste and remove the spacing and you have pictures of what these guys look like, or the best I can do...**

**Daichi:**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct2c**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ cutI  
**

**http:/ www .tektek . org / avatar/ 42612604**

**Krad:**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct4q**

**Dark:**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct4U**

**http:/ www .tektek .org /avatar /42106442**

**Tsuki/ Kasora**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct5c**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct5k**

**Sakorai**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct5t**

**Hakumei (Light changes his name too. Like Dark and Krad are opposites, He's twilight while his opposite is dawn. Between Light and Dark are what they are)**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct7R (Looks like a girl slightly. Daichi says that to his face in one point.)**

**http:/ www. tektek. org / avatar/ 42612183**

**Keimei(Kuro's name she picks later)**

**http:/ dreamself . me /d/ ct6G**

**http:/ www. tektek. org / avatar/ 42271219**

***SPOILER!***

**( The prophecy behind Hakumei.)**

**Lux luce nova tenebris defendit amore perditionem**

**Twilight occurrit ferrum mortem noctis**

**Ovidius perditam radius qui occulta**

**Puer tenebris lucem portat fictum maledicat iuxta infertur euismod's**

**(Crappy English to Latin translation. Oh well. That's what I get for using GoogleTranslate!)**

**Transaltion:**

**The light of the new dawn protects the dark and his love from destruction**

**Twilight meets death with the blade of the night**

**She weeps for the lost beam of light who's hidden **

**The child of dawn and dark carries the curse as the fake's demise is brought**

**(Completly off topic, but here's Fang from Maximum Ride! : http:/ dreamself . me /d/ cut0 )**


	6. Chapter 5 Uh, Crap!

Chapter Five

**Krad: Hey! I'm here doing this A/n instead of Shinjitsusai-san. Long name, I know. I may be an artwork, but Shinjitsusai-san does not own me, Dark or DNAngel.**

**Shi/Me: Yeah, he's right, and Shinjitsusai is my name in Japanese. Ran it through Google translate. Verity is the transaltion.**

**Enjoy!**

I walked down the stairs, Krad right behind me, his arms circling my left protectivly. My midnight blue wings whacked Krad in the face quickly before folding quickly back.

"Morning, Daichi!" Towa-chan said to me. She stopped cleaning my grandparents' place when she heard that Dark was back. Argentine had been dragged along.

Said artpiece turned and looked at us. "Miss, Kokuyoku."  
He was wearing the clothes my dad siad he originally wore before his mom got to Argentine. His eyes were a strange emerald-sapphire-like color. My dad was cooking again. I frowned.

"Where's Mom, Dad?" I asked him.

"She's got morning sickness." He said without turning. I could tell he was hiding something.

"A.K.A, he got her pregnant. Again." Krad whispered into my ear, his lovely bass voice like velvet. I pulled two chairs out of the ones at the table. Krad sat beside me. My dad grabbed four plates, turned around, checked the table (Argentine and Towa were now sitting down too.) and grabbed a fifth. Krad smiled at his expression. He divided the food on the stove between the five plates and brought it over to the hungry four practically dying for food already at the table, doled out the plates and sat down. Krad immediatly dug in, polishing his plate in a minute flat. My dad smiled as he watched the blue haired Krad eat. White wing scraped the remainder of what was left and eyed my toast.

"So, Krad has his own body now?" My dad said as I gave the hungry boy my toast.

"Yep. I do." He smiled as he pooped the last of the toast in his mouth. "I'm filling in the space for Satori Niwa." He said as he tugged my hair.

"Good thing I didn't cancel your spot. Krad will be in the same class." he said, a smile stretching his lips as I tugged Krad's hair. Then a Ponytail Tug of War ensued. It was a gentle pull but it was funny watching the two of us and Dark and Kuro were snickering up a storm.

"And I'm Krad's Eternal Maiden." My dad looked at me with an expression: WTH? He fainted. Krad and I looked at each other, then I went over and fanned Dad back into consciousness.

"You are just fourteen... Oh man... And you are pretty much married?" He said as he had a blank look in his eyes.

"So, you are okay?" White Wings asked, his face questioning.

"Yeah, but my girl's lover is a three hundred year old artwork!" He looked ready to faint again.

"I used to be a full artwork. I'm mostly human now." Krad said. **(Gomen, But I thought that my brain was really weird when I typed this line. I imagined Krad talking in a British accent... -_-) **"Still am three hundred."

"Satori? Shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

"Yes, Daichi." he replied, his eyes making melt. I smiled as I waved to Dad, said "Shut up." to Dark because he was ranting, and left with Krad right behind me.

Krad and I got on the train, him bumping into a blue haired boy.

"Sorry, Niwa." He said as he looked at me and I saw Mio's green eyes. I frowned. This was Hikari-kun... And his voice sounded suspiciously feminine.

"This is my brother, Niwa Satori." I introduced Krad to him.

"It's my fault, Hikari-kun, isn't it?" Krad said as he shook Hikari-kun's hand. I saw a quick flash of green in his bag and he quickly shoved it away. I shrugged, praying that Krad's amber eyes would not show today.

the train stopped at the station about ten minutes late. Dang, why does this happen today? We were ten minutes behind and the bell was going to ring in five. We started running. We still had five blocks to go. And Krad shirt? Well it looked as if he was about to start to take off.

"Krad!" I hissed.

"Sorry!"

"Wings are a no-no today! Let them out, and our cover will be blown! Yours especially! Your fight with Dark was nineteen years ago! Can you please behave? It'd be really weird!"  
"Okay..."  
We ran our hardest. We made it with two minutes to spare. We ran to the shoe lockers and opened ours, shoving our outdoor shoes inside. We ran in our socks to our first class. White Wings nodded and I pulled open the door and squeezed inside.

"Sato-kun! You made me late!" I cried as he pushed me through.

"Geez Dai! I had to watch the latest episode of my anime!"  
"You can watch your damn anime after school!"

"Hey, Dai-chan, who's this?" I heard Mio ask. I turned.

"K-" I started, stopping myself before _I_ gave us away. "Satori H-Niwa" Almost slipped Krad's _real_ last name.

"Did you see Dark on the news last night?" Lita (Another friend of mine) asked me, her eyes shining.

"No, but I did see the recording later. On Youtube." I turned, my face red. I shouldn't say anything about Dark.

_Yeah, and if you do, pray on seeing no more sunrises._ Dark promised as he cracked his knuckles. I gulped.

My heart fluttered as my blush deeped. I stood up.

"Sensei? May I please go to the washroom?" I asked polietly. My teacher nodded and I flung myself into the hall, pulling out the extra boys' uniform. I held it as I dashed madly to the boys' bathroom, luckliy it was empty. I quickly changed and since the uniform was a bit smaller on me as my heart rate picked up and I felt the change between Dark and I.

- Dark-

I walked out of the bathroom and shoved Dai's uniform in my pocket. I knew that this was our last swap. I was going to get my own form today. I smiled as I pulled a wig on and Kuro started to peep at me for posture and all that wonderful crap. Hopefully no one would recognise me and call the authorities, (Male teachers) Be jelous I had basically every heart of the girls in the school (Boys.) OR tackle me. (The female teachers and the girls).  
io came and looked around, I caught sight of her hair moving just slightly as she whipped her head around to see me.

"Hey, Dai-Oh, Dark-sama!" She said, a blush across her cheeks. It seemed fake. Curious how two Hikari's went to school and only one was around.

"You-" I changed my tone slightly lighter and went down to a whisper. "You recognise me?"  
She smiled. "I'd recognise you anywhere, Dark. My memory is pretty good. I mean on site wh-I said too much.: She replied. She frowned. "Go home! I don't want you arrested." I nodded as I turned and headed back. I thought of Daichi as I went and I turned back.

"Thanks, Dark." She quietly told me.

**Dark is falling in love again! (to the tune of Dj's got us falling in love again) The next bit will be in the next chapter. Some of this chapter was written as I listened to Secrets by One Republic. I'm in love with that song after seeing The Sorceror's Apprentice. :)**

**Krad's got a problem in the next chapter! :O  
Ja ne'**

**-Dark**


	7. Chapter 6 Well, that's annoying

Chapter six

**I don't own DNAngel. I wish I did though...**

± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±

I walked down the hall as I heard Krad coming down the hall at top speed.  
"DAICHI! WE HAVE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM!" He hollered.  
"What is it, Satori?" I asked, an alarmed look in my eyes.  
"The Hikari-Kids- are- Mio and- Sakarai- They- are -Satoshi's- and Ri-sa's- kids-" He panted. His face was strained. "And my magic reserve is done..." He collapsed as his appearance turned back to the way it was before school. I caught him just before he hit the ground by breaking his fall with a quick reflex. I sat down and placed his head in my lap and carressed his soft golden hair. Eighteen year old Hunter Krad with blond and amber eyes.  
"Shit..." I muttered.  
"Oh, my..." I heard Mio say as she saw me with his head in my lap. "I knew Krad was here somewhere, being the one who would have Tamed him. We have got a lot to talk about while we are with him in the infirmary." She kneeled and brushed the piece of hair that framed his pale face. She smiled like a mother caring for her sick child. She took his right arm and draped it over her sholders and I got up, doing the same. Between the two of us, we were able to support White Wings.

"Gomen! My cousin had come and dropped my bento off becasue I left it at home. While he was here, he fainted." I explained to the nurse. He nodded as he pushed open the door and we went inside and layed Krad down on the bed. He shut the door to the spacey room, giving us privacy. I sat on the chair by the curse and gripped his hand. He weakly squeezed back.  
"My real name is Tsuki Hikari." Mio started. "I am the oldest of the two kids in my family, so I probably would have Tamed Krad if the curse had been carried properly. My dad was the last Hikari Tamer of Krad, now I've seen the symptoms of Taming on my little brother..." She looked at the artwork.  
"My dad told me that." I said as I looked at her. "I am Taming Dark."

"I figured that out the night you first had Dark in you." She pulled off her hair, revealing blue hair cut just below the chin. "My name I used then was Kasora. I had cuffed you and figured who was who. Back then, he was still asleep, ne?" She jabbed a thumb at Krad.

"Yeah, after we got back, I was the one who discovered that he was also living in me. Then Dark beat him up."

"The symptoms, I think it's a new entity."

**Yeah, tell her about me! Keimei! Kuro shouted. I changed my name! It's the opposite of **_**his**_** now, his is Hakumei, or twilight**. Kuro yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Yeah, there is a new set of opposites... Keimei and Hakumei, Twilight and Dawn. I have Keimei... Your brother might have Hakumei."

What about Hakumei?

**He is my opposite, created with me at the moment Krad and Dark freed themselves from the Kokuyoku. I attached myself to the one who just happened to be the one that the two angels were aiming for.** Keimei said and Dark scoffed, his cheeks puffing out. His amethyst eyes glinted with murder as she explained the details.

_So, technically, she's my daughter... Ew. Why does it have to be Krad? _He asked. I repeated what Kei said to Tsuki.

**I didn't choose to be born, Dark. You had no control over your creation either. **Kei said, her words mental turned back to me. **Haku is a dangerous opponent. He was formed from half of each of the demons inside Krad and Dark... My fathers. I was formed from thier kinder sides, the ones who aren't always insane. **

"Hakumei is a dangerous opponent. He probably won't hesistate to kill his Tamer off as long as there is someone to have the next generation..." I said as I looked down. As long as you are alive...  "It's probably the reason why Krad is out here, unconscious. We'll need as many fighters to take him down." I sub-concsiously touched my lips and imained Dark kissing me. I shook my head to clear the image.

Then my chest tightened.

3POV

A spell rocked Dai's body as she stuggled to get a breath of air. "I- Can't-Breathe!" She stammered.

_I bless you Dark, Take your own form_. An older voice of Daichi's said to Dark. She collapsed onto the floor as Tsuki grabbed her shoulder. He hair shifted from red to blue to purple and back to blue as black magic and feathers created a dome separating Daichi from Tsuki. Tsuki touched it breifly and drew her hand back in shock. A second body, a boy's body, settled close to Daichi, pulling one of her arms to his chest. The feathers slowly fell onto the two and became Black Wings' black wings. His amethyst eyes opened first and he took in his surroundings and saw Daichi. He immediatly felt something shift inside him and drew him to her, locking his heart to his. HE moved and pulled her up with him. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, her eyes opening in shock.

_Her._

My mind was wheeling at a thousand miles a second. _Dark just kissed me... He just freaking kissed me!_ I matched his amethyst stare with my ruby one. Tsuki coughed as if not to forget that she was here.

"Daichi, I think I have fallen in love with you."  
**Darrrrk is falling innnnn llllooovvee again! **Kei sung, her face giddy. I blushed, making it enough for my midnight blue colored wings to spread from my back. Tsuki gawked.

"Woah, you got wings?" She asked as she touched one of the wings, her face red that she was actually touching one.

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd actually be a reality, like they were only able to show when someone else was using my body. They felt surreal." I told her. The weight was just a little heavier than Wizu.

"And attempting to catch him, my dad included, for all these years is just a pain in the ass when he's right here!" Tsuki exclaimed, holding her head and smiling. If she wasn't smiling, Dark and I probably would have hi fived. Tsuki pushed a pair of glasses on after taking out some green colored contacts. Her sapphire eyes glittered.

"You look like your father, Mio." Dark said, his head now on my shoulder. It was enough for my right wing to fold around him.

"TSUKI!" The two girls (Tsuki and I) snapped at Dark.

His wings tucked and folded under his coat and I did the same, except they disapeared until after school. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." She said as Krad turned and opened his eyes. He noticed me in Dark's arms.

**Shinji: Uh-OH!What's Krad gonna do?  
KRRRAAADDDD!**

**Krad: What?  
SHinji: *Pokes hand into the paragraph* What are you going to do?  
KRad: Stay tuned! Hehe!  
Shinji: GRRR!**

**Dark: Yay! Cliffie! I love when you write those!**

**All: Ja ne'**


	8. Chapter 7 inconvenience caused by Luna

Chapter 7

**Kiyumi-chan, Krad doesn't get the girl... Well Dai anyway. Turns out he's falling in love with her other self! :O I spilt it!**

**KradXOC and DarkxOC.**

**Rated T for the language.**

"Dark Mousy," Krad growled. "My girl."

Dark smiled . "She's mine too, Kraddykins."

The nickname got Krad pissed. His eyes turned that yellow-gold. I like his amber way better. Dark's lit up, like some little kid with a new toy. He smiled as Krad hoisted me up onto his lap and kissed me. Just before he finished, Dark pulled me away gently.

Then Krad took me back, hugging me tightly against him.

**(BOY FIGHT!)** Dark pulled his arms apart and pulled me out.

Then Krad took me back. Then Dark.

You know this game had ended when I was in Dark's possesion and Krad's nails had sharpened into something a lot sharper adn that would definatly hurt a lot... Claws.

"Puddy tat, put your claws away." Dark told him. Then Krad hit him in the face and he toppled over with the amount of magic Krad had loaded that feather with. Dark threw one back, with about the same amount of magic and I was glad they were no longer in my body. Wow, these two boys loved me a bit too much...

"Enough. You two are like little kids. We need to talk about Hakumei. And both you girls are pretty. Can you stop now?" I asked, a large sarcastic smile on my face and eyes wide. "Kei will tell me what she needs to say and I'll repeat." Dark dropped the feather in his hand and Krad dropped his.

**Okay, they know I'm a new entity... What Krad doesn't know is that I was created from his nicer, lighter side.** Kei said gently.

I repeated to the other two and Krad looked at me, his mouth wide.

**Just let me take over. It'll be a lot easier**. I looked at Krad and my heart rate picked up. I turned to Dark and it settled down. I guess I could love him and not worry...

_No_. I told Kei.

**Why?  
** _Don't wanna change!_

**Fine.** She huffed as she leaned back and sat down. **After Krad and Dark freed themselves, well after Dark did, Krad was still one with him and came along unconcsiously, the surplus energy and magic he used became Hakumei and I.**

Again, I repeated.

Dark held his chin in concentration as Krad seemed to get it.

"Ew." He said as he lay down and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "Apparently I had twins with Dark." He turned his head and smiled at Dark. He smiled back.

"So, after we broke out, one of you two came with us?"

"I guess so..." I said.

**Yes Dark, I did. I attached myself to your bloodline and Hakumei attached himself to Krad's. He also took his place as, get ready to flinch, the Hunter.**

I repeated to them and Krad stiffened. Kuro looked through my vision at the surrounding and took a small bit of control, swiviling my head around.

"He took my place as _Hunter_?" He asked as his wings burst out of his school uniform shirt and his nails finishing their henshin into claws.  
"Krad! Wings!" I said as I facepalmed myself.

Krad's cat yellow eyes narrowed into angered slits. I could swear I saw his left eye look more reptilian as his wings had a sharper feathered look to them, like dangerous feather knives. Both eyes locked on me as he carefully eased me out of Dark's grip. I felt a claw brush the back of my neck as one of Krad's hands slipped under my neck. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me gently, his nails turning back to normal as his wings folded and dissapeared. I felt his tongue briefly lap my lower lip and he pulled away, both eyes normal, and a faint blush covering his cheeks and nose. I loved the rose-on-snow look with Krad. He was so pale... I might love him but I thought that my heart was for someone else in this room, not Krad. One of the long peices in my hair dangled quickly in front of my face and Krad quickly tucked it behind my ear. It was the same shade of blond as Krad's hair.

Then I felt a huge amount of pain, like something being formed and a little cat dropped onto my lap, out of thin air and blue sparks. Her fur was black and had a tuft on the back of her neck and it looked suspiciously like two wings.

_Konichiwa, Lady _.* She said in my head.

"Hi..." I told the little cat.

_Watashi wa runa ya arutemisu o shite imasu. Watashi no namae o kimeru koto wa dekimasen. Anata ga erabu koto ga dekimasu ka?_(*1) She happily peeped.

"Luna." I told her. She seemed to smiled happily.

Dark looked at me like a weirdo. "Why are you talking to that cat?" He said. (Emotion: =_=")

_Oshieru, e eto, kare wa, watashi wa tsukainareta, Lady o shite imasu.(*2) _Luna said. I placed her on my head and turned to Dark.

"She's my familiar." I told him, my expression matching his.

"Of course. A cute kitty for a cute girl. May I?" He asked, his hand outstretched to touch my familiar.

"Go ahead." I said as he lay his hand on her back and gently stroked the little patch of fur that looked ever so suspisciously like wings. I blushed as I felt what Luna probably felt. Luna happily purred as Dark rested his hand on her head and my blush deepened.

"Ryushii is my familiar. He's also a cat. A wildcat of somesort."  
**My familiar will probably show up sometime soon. I wonder what mine will be.** Rei said as she rested her head on her head, her black hair drooping slightly. She played with her ponytail, twisting it in her hand. Tsuki looked at the clock.

"I need to get back to class." She said as she left. "I'll say you have a really awful stomach ache or somethin'." She shut the door behind her and I heard a loud huff! from her.

Dark climbed onto the window sill and pushed the window. "Wizu! COME!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth and I saw the black wings soar through the sky and attach to Dark's back. He turned and smiled. "See you at home, Dai-chan." He jumped and I saw him fly away. I smiled and blushed.

By the end of school, I found myself in Krad's bed, ling with him and sleeping soundly. I slept and he just watched me. When I opened my eyes, Satori Niwa smiled at me, a kind twinkling in my eyes. I saw a moderate sized wet spot on his shirt. Oh crap, I drooled in my sleep! We checked out and headed home.

**TBC...**

*** Hello, Lady**

***1 I'm Luna or Artemis. I can't decide on the name. Can you choose?**

***2 Tell, uh, him, that I am your familiar, Lady.**

**I made Ryushii a wildcat because I felt Krad needed that little kitty push. Lol. **

**Rei's familiar will not come in until the sequel. Squee! Dai's and Dark's kids! They'll be twins, a boy and a girl. I just need names. *Gulp* ANy suggestions. The last few chapters, well, you'll see!**

**Ja ne'**

**-Dark-san**


	9. Chapter 8 Hakumei the kidnapper!

Chapter 8

As soon as the door clicked shut behind me, Krad's image rippled and his long pontail trailed down, his cross just touching the ground. His socked feet disapeared to go change.

"We are hooooommmmmeeeee!" I called. I noticed the plethora of white feathers littering the stairs. Krad's feathers. I walked up and snuck into my mom's room. I swiped some underwear from her drawer. (Figure my body had the same measurements as my mom) I walked into my room and quickly shut the door, my body changing into the older form with a frantic look on my face as I spotted Dark. I pointed to the door. "OUUUTTT!" I shrieked at the kaito. He just shrugged and took 'out' to 'go under the covers on the top bunk.' He pulled the covers up over his head and turned to face the wall to not look. I got undressed and put the underwear I nabbed from my mom on and went over to the closet. I looked over my shoulder at the lump in my bed that was Dark Mousy.

"Mousy, it's safe to look." I said as I leaned to get a closer look at Dark's clothes and the clothes Krad had told my dad to get. I smiled as I found a really nice outfit (From both of their clothes) and put it on. The closet had separate areas for my clothes in my younger form, Krad's and Dark's. There was a section that was sort of 'roped' off with a label reading Kei/Daichi and only had a shoulder bag on a nail hanging on the wall. I would look at it later. I grabbed the bag and looked inside and sat down by Krad, who had just come in.

Deeming nothing breakable, I turned it over and dumped everything out.

Here's the list of what was in:

Coin purse, probably filled with a couple rolls of money,

Blue hat

Earrings (Swore a set looked exactly like Krad's)

A purple bracelet that matched Dark's hair and eyes. Pwetty

A note.

Krad picked up the note and read:  
_ Daichi, this is for you. Wear some of these things like that hat and the earrings, Litte things like that can change your appearance, when Dark goes off on a job. Go with him and sneak in. I'll come sometime with you two. I can still do that stuff. I'm still young. The money is from Risa and Satoshi. Go buy an outfit or two and please take Dark. I have a feeling something is going to come up. Don't mind that, just take one of the two artworks._

_-Dad.  
PS. I bought all the accesories and when I saw the purple earings that looked like Krad's, I bought them._

I stared at the slip of paper in Krad's gloved hand. One had a glove, the other didn't. Creative Krad.

I turned and looked at Dark, who was tugging on a black hat over his purple hair, pulling it just over his forehead. He held up two boxes.

"Red or green contacts?" He asked, his eyebrows mashed together.

"Red. You'd look like my older brother who had been dragged along for torture." I smiled at him as he opened the case and popped the contacts in. His eyes were distorted to a purple-red. In between my eye color and his real one. His purple hair was sticking out in a spot or two.  
"Call me... Ryuu while we are out." He put a finger to his lips. I wanted to kiss him again.

We left and started walking, his hand in mine. A figure suddenly lunged out of the shadows and pulled me in, in the lunge, he knocked out Dark. He clamped a hand over my mouth and a honey smooth seductive tenor whispered in my ear.

"Your boyfriend... Isn't here... To protect you..." He whispered as I heard the flap of wings and he took off, me in his arms, tightly clutched. "My little captive."

_DARK_

My eyes opened slowly. I was face down on the cement. My hat had toppled off, but that seemed irrelevent. I sat up slowly and rubbed the side of my face where there was a large bloody scratch. I healed myself quickly and the cut faded into a white scar. Damn it, stupid guy. I looked around and panicked. Dai was no where around. I grabbed her bag, still there. Where did the man take my Eternal Maiden. I spread my true wings, they came out not on command, but rage. Now all I need is Halo 3 or Black Ops and an XBox 360 and I'm all set to rage quit a couple of matches. Haha. Quit with rage. Haha. That's getting old... I gathered and tensed my leg mucles before I sprang up and flew not to my home, but to the Hikari residence.

I knocked on the door frantically and Satoshi Hikari, Krad's old Tamer, opened the door.

"Dark!" He said.

"Phew, Satoshi... Just the guy I was looking for..." I sighed, letting my hands hang.

"What is it?" He asked me calmly.

"Daichi has been kidnapped!" I looked up at him, some random emotion showing. Probably shock.

"Come in." He turned and led me in.


End file.
